Red Rose The Flareon
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl with lips as red as the rose, hair as black as ebony and skin as white as snow named Snow White...well, it would be if this isn't Snow White's Flareon, Red Rose's story. Full summary inside. Flareon x Jolteon, Flareon x Umbreon, Mismagius x Bisharp and Leafeon x Glaceon.


Summary

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl with lips as red as the rose, hair as black as ebony and skin as white as snow named Snow White...well, it would be if this isn't Snow White's Flareon, Red Rose's story. Join her in a Snow White twisted tale as she finds her freedom from her stepsister, Pink Lilly and find her lover who she had forgotten from amnesia! What will be her future? Will she be free or be trapped in her own nightmare?_

The Beginning Of A Twisted Tale

Once upon a time…In a faraway land, there lived a beautiful princess named Snow White…With lips as red as a rose, hair as black as ebony and skin as white as snow…

Well, at least it would be if this isn't my story…

First off, Snow White is actually my trainer…Well…used to be before she left me. It's not that she hates me. No. She's too sweet and kind. That's why she would feel bad about her being gone, leaving me all alone…I was an orphan then…a young Eevee. I was Snow White's gift from the prince, who died 5 year before her death. On their 72nd anniversary, the day after the prince died, he asked one of his servants to give his present to Snow White. And that's me. Snow White got me when she was only 90 years old. She named me after her dead sister, Red Rose because of my flames being red like a rose. Snow White mentioned the 7 dwarfs. Doc, Sneezy, Dopey, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful and Grumpy. They said they once had an Eevee each but they let them go due to mating issues. By now, the dwarfs' Pokemons are probably grandparents or great-grandparents. Possibly ancestors! I never knew them personally because the dwarfs died when Snow White was 30-50 years old. After her death, I was alone, heartbroken…Until one day, when I slept by Snow White's grave, I woke up to find myself in front of a castle's door. I look at myself and got the shock of my life when my body is that of a human-Pokémon breed. The doors opened and stood a servant bowing, calling me 'Princess Red Rose'. Turns out, I was the daughter of a famous, kind-hearted king who ruled a land where Pokémons can live like humans. I was so happy because I get to see my parents…or…parent at least.

My biological mother died almost immediately after she gave birth to me. Everyone thought I died along with her when actually someone took me and hide me away from the kingdom. She said to my father she has always wanted a daughter. She even made a poem of what my appearance should be.

_With eyes as black as night, skin as bright as the sun's rays, _

_Lips as soft as cotton and hair as red as a rose,_

_Her beauty is no less_

_Than the Goddess of flames herself._

But the poem wasn't done because the rest of its pieces were ripped and hidden…No one knew where it went. I would always keep the copy of the poem with me. My father said my mother was a mysterious woman, not like any woman he ever seen. She loved making clues and solving puzzles. Hell, one time, she made a riddle to whoever wanted to marry her. It was a difficult one but my father, being a wise young man, got it right.

If only he's a man who can see through the future…

After a year with my father, he married again to a beautiful widow with her daughter, my stepsister known as Pink Lilly. He thought that his new wife can be my mom.

Unfortunately, he only sealed my fate with a terrible disaster.

When I turn 10, after my father and step mother died, the entire kingdom was to be given to the eldest. And since Pink Lilly is a few months older than me, she has become the queen. And the 'fairest maiden in the land' is what Lilly like to call herself. She's a pampered, spoiled, selfish brat who always thinks she's the most beautiful. What? You think I'm jealous? Pfft. Yeah, right. I don't care much about my beauty. I'm just a plain girl. It's just that…Everyone in the land would agree my stepsister's title. Hell, she won every beauty contest since she was only six years old! But that's because they didn't see her heart then…her black heart…

When Lilly took the throne, everyone finally realize who she truly. She starts making…changes…by a lot of beauty stores in town that are too expensive for the poor, make most of the orphanage destroy just to build more hair salons or dress shops…Its truly cruel to see the new Queen destroy the homes of kids who have nowhere to go…She manage to keep one orphanage. Why? Well…When we were young, about 7 or 8, we used to hang around there when our father went there to help improve the orphanage so that more orphans can be in there. It was an orphanage that my mom used to be in before her real family found her. Anyways, while my father and stepmother talk with the owner, Lilly and I decided to look around. Lilly had always thought it was some dirty old building. It isn't old and most certainly not dirty. It was a wonderful place for kids wanting a family. It had this…beautiful vibe. It's like home to the children who had nowhere to go.

Lilly didn't get along with the others but I was. Lilly was the princess while I was the peasant, some people would say. But I don't mind being a peasant. Because we are all the same.

Lilly had her first crush with this one guy. He was only a year older than us. He used to call me. 'Little Rose', 'Rosy', and rarely 'Red'. Those were common nickname to me. Lilly tried flirting with him but he gotten quite fed up with her flirts that he would glare at her. But on our 3rd week of visiting that place, he seemed to be getting closer to me. The lady who worked in the orphanage said he was never a social-type. He had parents but they died in an accident so he and his siblings lived in the orphanage. They would help out sometime in the orphanage but that one, introvert boy acts as the oldest brother so he had taken the most responsibility. Anyways, Lilly tried flirting with him again, as usual but instead of glaring, he walked past her and up to me, hugging me before kissing me in front of everyone (except the grownups)! I was so embarrassed, I could have passed out! Lilly was fuming with anger while the rest of the children are speechless. I can remember what that boy whispered to me after he kissed me…

"_I love you, My Rose…"_

Ever since that day, he and I started dating like a couple. But because of an accident, I have a bit of an amnesia…I forgotten his name, his appearance, his voice, almost everything about him. The only thing I remember is his age, how we met and how we once dated…there was this one little nickname he gave me that he and I only knew. When I was on my bed after healing from that accident, my dad told me that I had an argument with him and I end up running away, heading straight into a cart full of large hays, ending up in a three week coma. He gave me a letter from the boy that I dated. He knew and accepted it. He was an understanding man. I opened the letter and read it, tears coming to my eyes without my will.

_My Darling Rose…_

_I'm so sorry for what have happen...I should have watched over you…_

_I didn't mean to make you feel so hurt…I never wish to break up with you…_

_The truth is…I'm moving…_

_I won't be coming back to this kingdom. I truly wished you would come with me but you have a family here…My family and I are moving somewhere far from the kingdom…I don't want you to choose so I decided you should find someone better…someone who could protect you…But then, while you were unconscious, your father told me that I can come back here anytime as his royal knight for you...and…he told me about your amnesia…I know you won't be able to remember me but I hope you would at least remember the name I gave you. I love you, My Love…My Flaming Rose…_

_You may have forgotten me…But I would never forget you…I…I hope you will find our time together in your heart…By the time you read this, my family and I have reached our new home…Goodbye…_

_My Wuvvy Rose_

_Remember: Loinel…Your Shining Knight…_

His name was strange. I managed to remember he told me that his mom was dizzy that time so he was named Loinel instead of Lionel. It was a silly name but I love it. I'm what you call a strange girl. But I guess that's why he gave me a strange nickname. Not that I'm complaining.

I have waited for him but he never came…Yet, I still hoped…I know in my heart that I was in love with him…Except, I can't remember…Maybe seeing him would bring my memories and feelings back…

But then Lilly told everyone that if anyone said my name, they will be punished…why? Because everyone was starting to think I'm prettier than Lilly. Lilly is a shiny Lopunny. Her hair is as soft as clouds, her skin as smooth as silk, her ears and tail nice and brushed and her eyes as blue as diamonds. But everyone said her singing is as bad as a dying crow…which I agree. But everyone said I'm like the sun. Bright, cheerful and light the path for everyone…

Because of that, I have to work as a scullery maid once I turned 12. Lilly thought that if I'm covered in dirt and rags, I would be uglier. But it seems that I fit both the princess and peasant look because some boys outside the palace gates would flirt with me. This made Lilly angrier and made me work only at the castle garden, which is only on the other side of the front gate. I could only see the forest from the gardens. It was the only thing that made me sane in this broken kingdom…

And now, I'm 18 and my appearance is like what my mom had wrote in her poem. Except the lips part because I don't even know that. And also the Flareon ears and my yellowish tail. I haven't kissed anyone since Loinel. As for my sister, she hasn't been finding the perfect guy for herself yet. A lot of guys try to avoid her but the rich, snobby kind just like her for her beauty…

"ROSE, WHERE ARE MY FLOWERS?! I NEED THEM FOR MY BATH! I HAVE A DATE WITH A PRINCE SOON!"

Speak of the Giratina, that's her…

Third Person

After Rose completed her task to the queen, she walks over to the well in the garden, holding a brush and a bucket. She notices some female Staraptors Poke-morph waiting for her to come to the well. They are the messengers of the kingdom who would come here for a drink before flying away. Two or three of them have admirer letters from some of the males from the village. But then, those letters are lust, not love. As the letters are left unopened on the well, Red Rose walks over to them, whispering softly.

"Hi, everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting. The queen wants her beauty bath…Ugh." She shudders a little before tying the handle of the bucket to the rope of the well, lowering it down so that she can collect the water. One of the Staraptors waves one of her hand.

"Oh no need. With a boss like that, it's a reason to be late. I'm surprise you can still survive that scream." Rose laughs softly and shrugs.

"I have lived with her for a long while, Auntie Sala…I just wish I can get away from the castle and find Loinel." Another Staraptor groans and shakes her head.

"You're still pinning on him? You had forgotten who he was! Isn't it time to move on? You should try dating someone else…Like Rochen!" Rose makes a sound of annoyance as she gives a hard pull on the rope, feeling the bucket full of water.

"Rochen!? Never! He's too selfish, arrogant and cruel! He's like the male version of my stepsister!"

"But doesn't he love you?" The youngest of the Staraptors asks as Rose got the bucket and slams it on the stone of the well.

"Love me?! Hah! Like he ever! People said he likes beautiful girls. I mean, look at me! I'm just a plain girl!"

"You don't seem like one."

"Well, I am. Besides that, Rochen has molested me once or twice! He tried peeking inside my shirt, looking under my skirt and even tried to grope my ass! He's a retarded pervert!" She growls and put one of her hands next to the bucket. Rochen, the prince of a neighboring kingdom, has reached the age to marry, which is an annoyance to Rose. Sala pats her back for comfort.

"Easy, Rose…Calm down. It's not like he's going to-"

"Hey, peasants! Go away so I can have some fun with my favorite slave!" Rose and the Staraptors look behind Rose, seeing a guy in his early twenties, in a suit fit for a prince. He has swirly pink hair, a thin, muscular figure and black eyes. With that suit and figure…

No one would have thought he's a LickyLicky.

"…Yes, Your Highness…" Sala bows before giving Rose a concern look and flies off with the rest of her team. Rose knows it wasn't her fault. She was given a order by the higher order, so she isn't suppose to disobey…

But Rose is different.

"What do you want, pervert?" Rose hisses with hate at Rochen, who only grin like a rapist as he walks towards her.

"What? Can't I see my bride to be?" He looks around her, licking his lips. "I wonder what do you look like wearing only your undergarments~?" to this comment, Rose growls and grabs her brush, hitting his head with it. "OW! My precious hair! I'll make you pay for it!"

_SLAP!_

Rose falls to the ground as he glares at her. She glares back and rubs her hand-printed cheek.

"Yeah, I like to see you do that, girlie."

_SLAP!_

Rose got a slap across her face again, making her flinch. It's just an ordinary day. Rose gets the water, talk with the messengers, get a lewd comment from Rochen and then hit him and get a punishment. A simple morning to her.

"You better watch your mouth, bitch. I am FAR more superior than you so shut up and be an obedient little-Pfhm!" The prince landed on the floor, having a brush hit his face. Rose smirks and mentally laughs.

"If you are more superior, you would be facing my sister now." She stands up and brushes off the dust on her skirt a little and grabs the bucket of water, heading to the palace doors…

In one of the rooms in the palace

"Argh…I swear, so many guys keeps flirting with my sister instead of me. What do they see her anyways!?" A pink Lopunny wearing a pink, puffy dress complains, walking towards her mirror. "But at least she isn't the fairest. Now…"

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall_

_So wise and majestic, more beautiful than the palace halls._

_I have a question for you,_

_A mirror that says so true._

_Who, I may ask,_

_Is the fairest in the land?_

A gust of wind blow through the window as the mirror's glass slowly swirls, making some blurs before it finally shows a woman in her early 20s with a purple, pink hat, long ghostly purple hair, and pale skin and wearing a purple dress with a red necklace.

"Good morning, Lady Lilly. How is your-"

"Cut to the chase, Mirror and tell me your answer." The queen is in a very foul mood that only the answer she expected from the mirror can calm her down. Every day, she would get the same answer…Until today…

"Very well…" Mirror closes her eyes and hums softly before she said softly like a quiet wind. "Your beauty is as beautiful as lilies, pink and bright. You are like the gold in the garden of this poor land. So brilliant and shining." This makes Lilly smile until the Mirror continues. "But, Oh, I see a beauty far greater than yours. She is a gem, so rare and refined. She is no doubt the fairest, much fairer than you." To this, Lilly's eyes widen as she asks harshly.

"Who? Who is this girl!?" Mirror sighs softly and said in a tender voice, as if Lilly used a tone of an angel.

"With hair as red as rose,eyes as black as night, skin as bright as the sun's ray and lips as soft as cotton, her beauty is the fairest of them all." At this, Lilly becomes furious and screams in rage, throwing a nearby vase to a wall next to the mirror.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! HOW DARE SHE TAKE MY TITLE?! HOW DARE SHE, HOW DARE SHE, HOW_ DARE_ SHE?!" Lilly has never been so angry in her life as Mirror sighs at the childish, selfish tantrum. How did Lilly's parents raise her, Mirror will never know, but they have done a terrible job.

"Lady Lilly, please calm down. This behavior is very unlady-"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT ROSE GONE! GONE GONE GONE!" Mirror frowns a little at this reaction. She knows who Red Rose is. In fact, she really love the girl like a big sister. But, sadly, Mirror is also part of the kingdom given to Lilly so, she has to put up with a girl who doesn't give a damn about anyone.

"That's it! I can make her gone by killing her! HAHA! IT'S PERFECT!" Hearing this, Mirror's eyes widen with fear and shock.

"NO!" Lilly instantly glare at the young Mirror, who bites her lower lip. "I-I…I mean…That would make you a murderer. And you know what happens to murderers." Lilly flinches and rubs her neck, remembering the rule she has given.

"You're right…" Mirror sighs in relief but then Lilly grins evilly. "I'LL MAKE THAT HUNTSMAN DO IT!"

Mirror's face has gone pale. The huntsman, a Bisharp named Blade, is a man with high accuracy and high loyalty to the royal family. He is also love by almost every bachelorettes (and some bachelors). But there is only one girl in the whole world that has his heart. But no one knows who that person is.

Even Mirror doesn't know who it is. And yet, she fell for him. Hard. How? That's a story that we will one day hear.

"W-Why?! He has been loyal to you and your family! How could you ask him to do something like that?!" Lilly glares at the spirit and crosses her arms with her head tilting back slightly.

"You DARE question MY choices, Mirror?! I own you! I own this kingdom and whatever I said must be followed! Is that clear?!" For a brief silence, Mirror clenches her fist, her eyes showing deep hatred before her posture falls when she realizes that what the Queen said is true. A Queen's word is absolute.

"Yes…Your Highness…"

* * *

**Poor Mirror. She has become the slavery of Queen Lilly. But Poor Rose! How will she survive? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
